Telling the Secret
by DPphan4695
Summary: Sequel to Ember's Party Plans. Danny has to tell his friends and family about his and Ember's relationship. Song does NOT belong to me. Song belongs to Skillet and is called 'Monster' . I hope you like it! :)


**Telling**** the Secret**

**Danny's P.o.v.**

When I told my parents and sister, it actually went pretty well. Sure, they were surprised at first, but after they freaked out a little they were OK with it. I still can't believe that they were alright with ember being my girlfriend. Now all I have to tell Sam and Tucker. They aren't going to be as easy as jazz was. Sam is going to freak, Tucker is going to congratulate me, and Sam is going to be heartbroken. She doesn't know I know she has a crush on me, but I'm over her now. Plus, she is my best friend, but ember is my girlfriend. I don't want to lose either of them. Well, at least Tucker won't be a problem. I hope Sam can get over me and go out with Tucker. He has a huge crush on her and I think Sam has the tiniest of feelings for him. I told them I would meet them at Tucker's house in five minutes and that I had something important to tell them. Now it's five minutes later and I'm on Tucker's doorstep being let in. I go into his room to see Tuclear and Sam already there. "Hey, guys" I say. "Sup, dude! What's so important that you need to tell us."Tucker replied. "Well, I " I studdered. "Well, spit it out!" Sam laughed. "Ember's my girlfriend." I said quickly. "What?!" Sam screamed. "Dude, that's awesome!" Tucker said. "But, she's your enemy." Sam complained. "Look Sam, I love her okay. I know you kinda like me but I just don't feel that way anymore. Don't get me wrong, you and Tucker are the best friends I could ever have. Pleas don't have hurt feelings." I told her, "Besides, I know you like someone else. I know who it is too." Sam looked surprised while saying, "Was it that obvious?" I nodded before she continued. "How did you find out my crush?" "Duh, half ghost." I replied. She glared at me as Tucker asked, "So, who's your crush?" "It's you, tuck." I answered for Sam. Sam glared at me more. Then all of the sudden Tucker kissed Sam. They both looked surprised. Tucker pulled back and both of them were blushing hard. "So," I interrupted, "should I call you lovebirds now?" They glared at me. Then Sam said, "So you play guitar? How about you play something for us." "K" I replied before putting my guitar on and started playing. I decided to play '

_The secret side of me _

_I never let you see_

_I keep it caged but I can't control it_

_So stay away from me_

_The beast is ugly _

_I feel the rage_

_And I just can't hold it_

_It's scratching on the walls_

_In the closet, in the halls_

_It comes awake_

_And I can't control it_

_Hiding under the bed_

_In my body, in my head_

_Why won't somebody come and save me from this?_

_Make it end_

_I feel it deep within_

_It's just beneath the skin_

_I must confess that_

_I feel like a monster_

_I hate what I've become_

_The nightmare' s just begun_

_I must confess that_

_I feel like a monster_

_I,I feel like a monster_

_I,I feel like a monster_

_My secret side I keep_

_Hid under lock and key_

_I keep it caged but I can't control it_

_Cause if I let him out _

_He'll tear me up, break me down_

_Why won't somebody come and save me from this_

_Make it end_

_I feel it deep within_

_It's just beneath the skin_

_I must confess that _

_I feel like a monster_

_I hate what I've become_

_The nightmare' s just begun_

_I must confess that_

_I feel like a monster_

_I feel it deep within_

_It's just beneath the skin_

_I must confess that _

_I feel like a monster_

_I,I feel like a monster_

_I,I feel like a monster_

_It's hiding in the dark_

_It's teeth are razor sharp_

_There's no escape for me _

_It wants my soul, it wants my heart_

_No one can hear me scream_

_Maybe it's just a dream _

_Or maybe it's inside of me_

_Stop this monster_

_I feel it deep within_

_It's just beneath the skin_

_I must confess that _

_I feel like a monster_

_I hate what I've become_

_The nightmare' s just begun_

_I must confess that I feel like a monster_

_I feel it deep within_

_It's just beneath the skin_

_I must confess that _

_I feel like a monster_

_I'm gonna lose control_

_Here's something radical_

_I must confess that_

_I feel like a monster_

_I,I feel like a monster_

_I,I feel like a monster_

_I,I feel like a monster_

_I,I feel like a monster_

"Dude, that was awesome!" Tucker said. "Thanks!" I replied. I checked the time. "Oh, God." I said. "What?" Sam asked. "I was supposed to pick up ember for a date an hour ago! She is so gonna kill me." Tucker said, "Well, you're already half dead. It won't do much damage." I glared at him then said, "I gotta go.". "Bye!" They said. Now all I have to worry about is ember.

**I hope you liked it. Again, I hope to write more sequels to this. So keep an eye out and if you would like to read other stories I have written feel free to do so. I also have favorite stories of mine on my profile. Thank you for all of your support. ~~~ DPphan4695**


End file.
